


Pudding

by jenna_thorn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/gifts).



"... in this humidity..."  
"Rodney!"  
"what?"  
"I bet you can't make it back to the 'jumper without complaining."  
"You have nothing worth betting."  
"I have two packs of the MRE Vanilla puddings and a packet of hot cocoa mix."  
"No complaining?"  
"Not a word."  
"Am I allowed to talk at all?"  
"Can you, without complaining?"  
Rodney was taking no chances, John thought. Not only was he silent all the way back to the jumper, he waited until they'd cleared the planet before launching into a litany of plantary faults, starting with the angle of the sun, veering into an aside of the stench of the evergreens on a planet a week ago, comeing back to this planet's high air moisture content and the local insects, and ending with a short but incisive opinion of John's sense of humor and what constituted an acceptable wager.

John sat with his hand on the familiar brown envelopes through Elizabeth's perfunctory debreifing. No one asked. Rodney licked his lips through the meeting.

"I'm not going to offer to share, you know."  
"I know."  
"So there's really no reason to follow me around."  
"I know."  
And Rodney didn't offer to share, and in the end, didn't technically share at all. John took it instead, sucking Rodney's lips, licking the back of his hand for an errant spray of chemical chocolate. 

" ... no reason for it. The energy weapons the Wraith use are ..."  
"Rodney."  
"What?"  
Teyla rolled her eyes and John grinned. "I bet you can't make a lighter, no, a better weapon."  
"Ha! As though you have anything worth betting."  
John licked his lips.


End file.
